Lulu!
by Lily800
Summary: The guys rescue a 9 year old girl from the kraangs, and soon discover that she's an orphan. So they decide to raise her. Some family moments and mostly fluff. Enjoy!
1. Hello!

"Hai, Sensai." The four turtles said, as Master Splinter left the room.

Master Splinter was going to visit his old friend for a week, meanwhile the turtles had to take care of the lair, and the little girl they rescued from the gang of kraangs.

It was a calm night and they turtles were out for patrol when they saw her surrounded by kraangs, and, of course, rescued her.

Currently she was sleeping on the couch.

Or they _thought _so...

As Master Splinter left the room, they saw a little shadow beside him, hiding behind the door pane.

"Look who's up!" Mikey cheered.

She ran into the other room, getting scared.

"Way to go, airhead!" Raph said and he pouted.

The four heard giggling from the other room and ran inside it.

As the girl saw them, she hid behind the couch, giggling.

Everyone decided to play dumb. Mikey asked, "Where'd she go?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know."

Raph rolled his eyes and jumped behind the couch.

He popped his head out, "She's not there!"

"Huh?" Mikey got confused and everyone started looking around.

Donnie saw her shadow beneath the table, "She's fast."

"Come back here!" Raph yelled, and she giggled again.

"In your dreams, ninja boy!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Ninja boy!" She repeated and showed him her toungue.

"Wait, don't piss him off!" Mikey warned.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE..." Raph chased him around the room.

"In your dreams, ninja boy!" She teased. "BOOYAKASHA!" She yelled and jumped over Raph.

Everyone froze.

"What?" Mikey said.

"What, what?" She turned around and looked at him.

"What did you just say?"

"You mean this?" She repeated, "BOOYAKASHA!"

"Yeah, that. How did you learn it?" Donnie asked.

"I hear you yell it all the time." She pointed at Mikey.

"DOUBLE BOOYAKASHA!" They both yelled together.

Raph rolled his eyes.

"I never got your name." Leo said.

"I'm Lauren. But you can call me Lulu!"

"Weird name." Raph murmured.

"Yours is weird-er! Ninja boy!"

"That's not my name, ok?!"

"Awww! Teeny-weeny ninja boy got angry? Awww..." Lulu teased.

"SHUDDUP!" Raph snapped.


	2. Lulu's opinion towards everyone

Lulu was a nice little 7 year old girl. She had a strong bond with everyone. They learnt that she was a orphan, so they decided to raise her themselves. She was a cheerful and hyper girl, and resembled Mikey very much.

**LULU'S POV**

I learnt a lot about my new family in the past week.

The biggest turtle was Leo. I call him Mr. Leader. He's the one with the blue eye mask thingy. He taught me how to fight and meditate. He's kinda boring, but I like him very much.

He gives lectures when I do something wrong...yeah, he IS boring. But I like him very much. Did I tell you he's boring? I did? Oh..okay...did I tell you I like him very much? I think I didn't. Well, he's boring but I like him very much, okay?

Then it's Donnie. I call him...Donnie. He's the one with the purple mask thingy. And he has a gap in his mouth. Mikey told me that he had cavities in his mouth so Mr. Leader had to pull it out!

And he taught me about mec...mecha...mechan...mechanics, yeah. He taught me about mechanics and...technologi-cs, I think. They're difficult words, okay?!

Then it's Raph. I call him Raphie. He's the one with the red mask thingy. He gets angry very very VERY easily. I don't think he likes me so much...but he cares about me! He does! One day when Mr. Leader was training me and I got hurt, HE was the one who took me to Donnie and told him to put some medicine and wrap up my cut! _-small giggle-_

And then it's Mikey! He's the one with the orange mask thingy. We both ALWAYS play pranks on Raphie! He gets so angry that his face turns as red as his mask! _-giggle- _And Mikey even taught me how to ride on the skateboard! And he even got me one! I don't think I'm so good at it...but he says I'm doing better everyday! We have so much fun! He's my favourite! DOUBLE BOOYAKASHA!


	3. No one objects the prank champions!

"LULU! MIKEY! GET YOUR SHELLS BACK HERE!" A soaking wet Raph shouted as he chased Lulu and Mikey around the lair.

"Sorry, Raphie! You'll have to get me a shell first before I can get it back there!" Lulu joked.

"SHUDDUP AND GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What if I don't?" She smirked.

"Then I'll...I'LL...do SOMETHING!" Raph said quickly and ran to them faster.

Once again, Lulu and Mikey had teamed up together to play another prank on Raph. They balanced a bucket of water on top of a half-opened door. As soon as Raph pushed it, the bucket fell on top of him, soaking him wet.

She showed him her toungue.

"Lulu! Plan B! Now!" Mikey ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted at him and threw about 10 water balloons at Raph continuously. "BOOYAKASHA!"

"Okay, okay! I'm down!" Raph yelled.

She stopped, "No one can beat the prankenstiens!"

"DOUBLE BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey and Lulu yelled together.

"WHAT THE-?!" Leo entered the room and saw all the mess.

"Uh..." Mikey tried to explain.

"_He _did it! We're innocent!" Lulu said and pointed at Raph.

"Hey! I'm the victim here!" Raph protested.

"Lie!" Mikey said.

"This isn't a court!" Leo said.

He gave everyone a big lecture on how they shouldn't do these kinds of things in the lair...blah blah blah.

"So, will you ever do this again?" Leo asked Lulu and Mikey.

"What do ya think, Mr. Leader?" Lulu asked. "OF COURSE WE WILL!"

"But I just-...I..." Leo stammered.

"Shush! No one objects the prank champions!" She said.

"Lulu! What did I just tell you?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was asleep the whole time."

"You-.." Leo slapped his forehead.

"Too bad, so sad!" Mikey said and they both slipped out of the room.

"DOUBLE BOOYASHAKA!" Leo heard them shout outside the room. He rolled his eyes.


	4. The night at Mikey's window pane

"NO!" Lulu screamed and got up. She looked around, though things were blurry because of the tears in her eyes.

"...It was a dream..." She whispered and put her hand on her chest, crumbling her night top.

As she closed her eyes, all she could see was fire and screams.

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_"Lauren! Sweetheart! RUN!"_

_"Wh-what about you?!"_

_"Honey, run! We'll come afterwards!"_

_"I-I won't go without you!"_

_"LAUREN! BEHIND YOU!"_

Her head was filled with screams and bad memories.

She took her teddy bear with her and jumped off the bed. She walked out of her room and into Mikey's.

"Mikey?" She whispered. "Mikey?"

"Hhmm? Yeah? What?" Mikey sleepily murmured.

"I-I can't sleep..."

"...Lulu?" He got up and looked at her. "Why not?"

"I had a bad dream..." He saw her eyes fill up with tears. He pulled her into his lap.

"What kinda dream?"

"I don't wanna tell..." She whispered. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Of course, Mikey couldn't deny the innocent look on her face, which was adorable and rare.

"Sure." He made some space for her on his bed.

"Thanks.." She lied down and curled up in his arms. "Nighty-night..."

"Nighty-night." He slowly closed his eyes.

All night, he could feel her toss and turn in his arms. She couldn't sleep at all.

**AFTER SUNRISE, WHEN MIKEY WOKE UP,**

"Morning..." He said. He looked around.

Lulu wasn't on the bed. She was sitting on the window pane with her teddy bear in her hands and her eyes closed.

"Mommy..." She whispered. "Daddy...big brother..."

"Lulu!" Mikey rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. "You'll fall!" He put her on the bed.

She opened her eyes. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "How come you reached on the window pane?"

"I...I couldn't sleep...so I went to see the stars...then I saw a falling star...and I wished that I could go to sleep nicely...and...it worked..." She closed her eyes. "Good night..."

Mikey decided to let her sleep. "Good night." he tucked her in and left the room.

Next, she woke up at lunch time. She glanced at the clock.

_3: 29 PM_

Not getting into worry, she sleepily made her way to the main room and sat on the couch beside Leo, who was watching Space Heroes.

"Look who's up." Mikey said.

"Hhmm..." She murmured sleepily.

It was nice to have a family again.


End file.
